Why are there VOCALOIDS in my HOUSE!
by Sociopathic-Kitsune
Summary: Kagome is going to SKIN Shippou-who wouldn't? He left her with 5 other house guests! Just because Sesshoumaru said so! AND She has to find a mate in one month-or they all go back! SHIPPOU !
1. Chapter 1

The last package arrived at the house. Kagome raised a brow in confusion. _What_ had Shippou sent her? She decided, finally, to open the green one first, but when she touched it, it exploded in a beam of green light.

"What?" she said, alarmed and ready for a fight.

"Master!" A sweet voice rang out, and through the smoke, a girl with long teal pigtails jumped towards her, grinning widely.

"Ooooh! We got a young master-yes! I hate when we get the older ones!"

Two boxes that were side by side burst open, yellow light-smoke filling the air and smelling of citrus. Twins, a girl and a boy, burst out while striking a pose. They looked about her age.

"Kagamines are here!" The girl shouted, making a peace sign.

"Rin..." The boy said, sweat dropping.

"Len, you promised!"

"Fine..."

"Yes! Rin Kagamine, at your service!"

"Len Kagamine, at your service!"

"Kagamine twins, present!" They shouted again.

"Len, Rin, you're probably giving her a headache..." A man, an older one with blue hair, stepped out and grabbed Kagome's hand, kissing it.

"We wouldn't want to be sent back, now would we? Not with such a pretty master, right?"

"You guys are so damn noisey!" A woman shouted, the box opening with red smoke.

Great, now it smells like a citrus-like margarita in here.

A chuckle filled the room, causing everyone to look at the man in the doorway.

"Shippou? What-_who_ are these people?" Kagome shrieked, still being held by Miku- and now, Rin was clinging, too.

"These...in these people, you shall find a mate, Kagome. If you don't by the end of the month, all of them will be sent back."

"EEEH! But, Shippou! These people aren't things!" Kagome said, finally getting free of their grasp.

"Yes, but Kaa-san! Fluffy-sama said you have to find a mate, because you are the princess of the Moon Court! Kaa-san, he'll beat me if you don't!" Shippou whined.

"Yes, but you'd deserve it!"

"Master," the blue haired man said, "Won't you try? My name is Kaito."

"And I'm Meiko, kid!" The busty red woman said, pointing to herself with a sake bottle.

"Well..." Kagome hesitated.

Miku grabbed her arm again, eyes teared. "Master! Please don't send us away!"

Rin nodded, looking towards her brother. "Some are real perverts!"

"Alright..." Kagome said finally, rubbing her eyes.

In the next instant, her son was gone.


	2. Chapter 2

"Mas-Kagome?" Rin called, dragging Len with her, as usual.

"Yes, Rin?" She said, rubbing the tiredness out of her eyes before stretching.

"Are you going to dress us up?"

Miku appeared in the door way, excited at the words 'dress up'.

"Oh, I love the Cantarella outfit! I look so pretty! Please, master!"

"Dress...up...?" She said weakly.

"Yes, we all come with assorted wardrobes, with extra sets for our master. Which is you," Rin added, as if Kagome hadn't known.

"Sure..."

"Len! Get in the Magic Banana Neko Len-Len one!"

"NO! RIN, GET AWAY!" Len yelled, crossing his arms in front of him, glaring.

"U-uh, Rin, I don't think your brother wants to wear the outfit...whatever it is..." Kagome said as said blonde hid behind her.

Miku grabbed the outfit from the box, and, jumping at Kagome, screamed, "KAGOME SHOULD WEAR IT!"

"YEAH!"

"_What?_ Uh, no-_that's the outfit?_ _Noooooooo~!"_

Kaito peered inside his jacket to see Len inside it, trembling.

"Len?"

"The apocalypse, Kaito-nii...it's arrived..."

"Len?"

"I'm so sorry Kagome, truly..."

Half an hour later, Kagome was huddled in a ball, the long white skirt flaps not completely hiding the booty shorts and small shirt.

"Dammit Rin..." She said, pouting. Her fox ears, now revealed due to the fact she was _not_ going to wear _kitty_ ears, twitched in annoyance. The shirt that matched Len's-but was smaller- kept being pulled down because she wasn't used to it. Kagome liked big, ugly tee-shirts and shorts.

"Len, the danger's over," She sighed. The big, oversized blue bow that gathered her hair up in a ponytail swished.

Kaito walked into the room. "Oh! Kaito, he-" Kagome stopped as he opened his jacket and dumped Len on the floor.

"Uh..."

"I'm sorry, Kagome! I didn't want to dress up~ not like _that!"_ Len said, pointing his hand at her outfit. Kagome giggled, turning around in a circle, before asking, "Do I really look bad?"

"N-no!" Len blurted, and hearing Kaito chuckle, glared halfheartedly at the other VOCALOID.

"I think," Kaito said, "Len doesn't like the way it looks on _him."_

"Rin says it looks cute!"

"Yes, well..."

"What do you think, Kaito?" Kagome said, holding up the banana tipped wand in a ridiculous pose.

All three laughed.

"Len," Rin called from the kitchen, "Help pick Kagome's next outfit, or _you're_ next!"

Len gulped, then grabbed Kagome's arm and starting going through the clothes.

"Here, what about this one? It's Rin's from Daughter of Evil..."


	3. Chapter 3

"So how does this song go?" Kagome asked, looking at Len in his butler-like outfit. "And why did Rin want you to dress up too?"

Len blushed, "She...wants to hook us up..." He muttered, his hand going over in a weak attempt to cover his face.

"A..ah.."

"And which song? My song, Servent of Evil, or Rin's, Daughter of Evil?"

"I want to learn all of the girl songs, but I would like to hear yours sometime soon, Len!" Kagome said, determind, with her fists up against her chest.

"Alright. Rin!"

"What, Len? Did you find an outfit-" Rin came in the living room, then immediantly pounced on Kagome. "Oh, yay! This is one of my favorite songs, Kagome!"

"Will you teach me the lyrics?"

"Of course!" Rin said excitedly.

The others were gathered up by Len, much to Kagome's dismay.

"Meiko, you've been in the sake, haven't you?"

"You've got like an entire wine cellar, Kags!" The brunette whined, face pink.

"It's alright. Sesshoumaru buys them anyways."

Kaito was eating some ice cream he'd found in her freezer, which was stocked due to Shippou's visits. Funny, she never remembered buying blue icecream...

"Ne, Rin-chan! What song are you teaching her?"

"Miku," Rin said disapprovingly, "Can't you tell by the dress?"

"We've done so many songs though...mmm, I don't-"

"OHOHOHO! Saa, hizama-zuki nasai!"

"Oh..."

"Eh? E-eto..."

_"mukashi mukashi arutokoro ni_

_aku-gyaku hidou no oukoku no_

_chouten ni kun-rin suru wa_

_yowai juuyon no oujo-sama_

_ken-ran gouka na choudo-hin_

_kao no yoku nita meshi-tukai_

_aiba no namae wa Josephine_

_subete ga subete kanojo no mono_"

"P-Pretty! So, it goes like this?"

Kagome preceded to sing the lyrics from the sheet of paper Rin had given her.

"Yes, exactly!"

The two practised all night, outside under the stars as to not wake the others.

Unbeknownst to them, Len was awake, listening to them and humming along.


	4. Chapter 4

Dress day two: World is Mine- Miku  
"What now, Kagome? What song would you like to learn now?" Rin asked, eyes shining.  
"Neh, Rin-chan, can I teach her one?" Miku asked, pointing to herself and tilting her head.  
"No!" The blonde girl pouted.  
"Rin, Kagome is not a doll. She can choose for herself." Len chastised, appearing behind his older sister and pinching her cheeks.  
"Fine..."

Kagome appeared into the room, wearing the customary dress (white, with frills, and a black layer underneath), the tall socks, and hair done up in two black pigtails, courtesy of Meiko. Miku didn't know how to do anyone else's hair but her own...but she did put the ribbons in! (Kaito straightened them when she wasn't looking.)  
"So," Kagome took a deep breath, "Like this?  
Sekai de ichiban OHIME-SAMA  
Souyu atsukai KOKORO ete yone~!" She opened an eye to look at Miku, who grinned happily.  
"Yes, but go a bit higher!"  
"I can't, it's hard enough going low sometimes!"  
The two squabbled on how Kagome's voice worked, while Rin noticed simularities between the girl and her brother. For one, the two claimed their voices hard to tame and unruly, yet could sing with almost perfect pitch. They were shy, yet kind and giving, and the firey attitude came out with protectivness. Both were petite and skinny, yet not unheathily so. They were perfect for each other, she decided.  
"Why can't I do it lower?" Kagome pouted, crossing her arms and looking very much the part of a spoiled princess.  
"Because it's my song! Stop pouting!" Now Miku was pouting.  
"Oh, dammit, can't you two just sing?" Meiko complained, sloshing the liquid around in her bottle.  
The two turned back towards her, "No!"  
"Jeez. Rude." Part of Meiko would be offended, if she could bring herself to care.  
"Well it's my voice!" Kagome argued back, and both girls pouted before turning to Kaito.  
"Tell her she's wrong!"


	5. Chapter 5

Dress day three: Conchita- Meiko  
"So...she eats herself?" Kagome asked again, causing Meiko to huff.  
"Yes, goddamn, what's so hard to believe about that?"  
"Well wouldn't she die before she finished? How would she eat her head? Didn't she cook herself first?"  
"SHUT _UP_!"  
Kagome cowered behind Len, who cowered behind Rin, who cowered behind Miku, who cowered behind Kaito.  
Poor Kaito.  
"Alright, alright! I'll sing!"  
""S-saa, nokosazu ni tabenasai!'  
fushuu tadayou haitoku no yakata  
kyou mo hajimaru saigo no bansan  
mi no ke mo yodatsu ryouri no kazukazu  
hitori kuiasaru onna no egao  
kanojo no namae wa BANIKA KONCHIITA  
katsute kono yo no bishoku o kiwameta  
sono hate ni kanojo ga motometa no wa  
kyuukyoku ni shite shikou no akujiki..." Kagome glanced meekly at Meiko, dwarfed in the extravagant red dress. To her relief, the taller android nodded, smirking.


End file.
